1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to mailbox apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved mailbox apparatus wherein the same is arranged for remote transport of mail relative to a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various mailbox apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to accommodate inclement weather, wherein an individual utilizes a specialized mailbox apparatus to assist in the positioning and removal of mail relative thereto. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,217 to Jacques sets forth a newspaper delivery receptacle arranged for retrieving a newspaper from a remote orientation relative to a dwelling utilizing a tether line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,690 to Krizan, et al. sets forth a mailbox container wherein a mailbox hamper is removably mounted therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,781,964 to Ledgerwood sets forth a mailbox structure wherein telescoping sections are arranged for positioning mail and its containment within the mailbox housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,143 to Harlow, Jr., et al. sets forth a mailbox utilizing a slidable tray insert slidably mounted relative to an interior compartment of the mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,952 to Deciutiis sets forth a mailbox that is retracted relative to a support framework to indicate positioning of mail therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mailbox apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in permitting deposit and retrieval of mail relative to a remotely oriented mailbox location, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.